Best Friends Forever: An Ed Sheeran Fanfiction
by dulceedemetria
Summary: London! I've always wanted to go there! This was going to be a trip to remember. Little did I know that it wasn't going to be for the reasons that I thought.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Wild Ride

"Yay! I can't believe we're going to London!" I said as I was jumping up and down in my room. You can say I'm pretty excited. I've always wanted to go to London. It reminded me of Harry Potter and I've always wanted to see what it was like over there. My name is Dulce and I'm 14 years old. This trip was not only going to be the beginning of a crazy adventure, but I was going to help make someone's dream into a reality.

**Author's Note**

**So sorry that the first couple chapters of this story is kinda be shit. This was the fanfiction I ever wrote a while back. Don't give up on this story the chapters will eventually get better :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip To London

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on you guys we need to go to the airport to go to London!" I was jumping on my parents' bed. They just groaned and turned around. I went over to my dad and opened his eyes and slapped his cheeks a little. "Okay okay I'm up Dulce," he said grumpily. I went over to my mom and began to sing Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato annoyingly loud. "Dulce I'm up! Please stop singing!" she said. I was pleased now that they were up and getting my brothers ready. I ran to my room and put my clothes on. I ran to the kitchen and made some cereal. I didn't really excited. I went to go brush my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my suitcase, backpack, blanket, and pillow. I ran into the car and waited for everyone else to come out. It took about a good 20 minutes but oh well. We got to the airport and we were on our way! It was the longest 11 hours of my life. I fell asleep about halfway there. When I woke up, we had landed. Everyone was too tired to go anywhere which made a little upset.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting For The First Time

"Come on you guys," I said in a whining tone, "let's do something. We're here! How can you be in bed right now?" My parents and brothers didn't want to get up at all. We've just arrived and all they wanted to do was sleep.

"Dulce you're the only one who has ANY energy. Usually you're the one that wants to sleep all the time," my brother said.

"But we're somewhere exciting and new!" I replied.

"Here Dulce," my father said sleepily, "here's some pounds. Go do something and be back before dark. We trust you." He fell asleep after he finished his sentence. I rolled my eyes and walked out of our hotel. What was I supposed to do alone at London? It's not look I could drive and my dad didn't give me much money. I decided to find a small store that sells snacks and see what the British considered junk food.

With just my luck, it started to rain. Thank God I had a hoodie on. I pulled my hood up and continued walking. Eventually, I found a small store. It was very cute and a cheery feeling to it. But then I looked down.

I saw a boy wearing a hoodie and jeans with a pair of worn out sneakers with a rucksack sitting in front of the store. I could see his red hair poking out from underneath his hood. It seemed strange to me that he was sitting out in the pouring rain and not at his house. He looked about 16. I just kept walking and then he stopped me.

"Hello Miss, can I please have a moment of your time?" He spoke in a very worried tone. I stopped and looked at him. He had a very warm and kind face with piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ed and I make music. I just want to know if any of my songs are good so I made a demo CD and I've been giving them out. Would you like one?" he asked. I bit my lip. I was always intrigued by musicians who start from the very bottom. They usually turn out quite successful.

"Alright, I'll take one of your CD's," I said with a smile. His round face lit up.

"Will you really? Here you go! I hope you come back and tell me what you think?"

"I will I promise." And with that I walked into the store. I looked around and just bought some fruit flavored lollipops that I hadn't seen before. I payed for them and left the store. I saw Ed sitting outside the store and I waved goodbye. He just looked up and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Strangers

I finally got back to my hotel completely drenched. I cursed the weather under my breath as I was walking into my hotel room. Because my family consists of 5 people, we got 2 rooms because the hotel only allowed 4 people in a room, which is pretty stupid.

I tossed my bag on the bed and headed to the bathroom. I quickly took a warm shower and changed into some sweats and another warm hoodie. I put my hair into a french braid and sat down. I was bored and then I remembered Ed's CD. I found a radio and put the CD in. The first song came up and it was really catchy! Not to mention that the lyrics were also amazing! Every single was good! I was speechless. I can't believe he hasn't blown up yet. He's extremely talented. I have to go tell him.

I went next door to my family's room [where they were all still asleep -.-] and grabbed my dad's huge raincoat. I left as quietly as possible and started running back to the store. I prayed that he was still there and hadn't gone home.

"Ed!" I yelled. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey!" he replied.

"I listened to your CD."

He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face. "Really? What did you think?" he said excitedly.

"It was perfect! I loved every single song! I'm just wondering why you're here and not touring right now."

"Well I've been trying to get gigs and hope a producer or a manager's in the crowd but it hasn't happened yet." He looked down with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, why are you sitting alone in the rain? Why don't you go home?" I asked. He looked back up at me.

"I left my home 3 months ago. My family lives in Suffolk."

Why'd you leave?"

"Well, I dropped out of school and I told my parents I was moving to London on my own to pursue my love for music."

"Wow, so you don't have a home?"

He shook his head. I felt bad for Ed. He just wants to chase his dream and has nowhere to go.

"You're welcome to sleep at my hotel with me." He looked up at me surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't leave you here in the rain." He stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" I laughed.

"You're welcome! Let's go!"

He leaned down and grabbed his bag and started to walk. "I never got your name by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry. My name's Dulce."

"Nice to meet you Dulce." He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Ed."

We went up to my hotel room. He was drenched and cold to the bone. "You can go take a shower if you want to."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"No worries I can get you some warm clothes." I went into my family's room again and got some of my dad's warm pjs. I went back to my room and put the clothes in the bathroom. "There you go. You're kind of my dads height so these should fit you."

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks a lot. I'd hug you again but I'm freezing my ass off right now."

I smiled. "Okay then get your freezing ass in the shower," I said in a playful tone. "I'm going mom!" he replied in a whining tone.

I laughed as I was leaving the bathroom. Ed is a really fun person to talk to.

**Hey guys!:D I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I know the first couple of chapters are shit but I hope these past 2 make up for that :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Goodnight!

After what seemed like forever, Ed finally came out of the shower. "I'm finally warm!" he said as he was walking out of the bathroom.

I looked up from my reading and smiled. "Good. I'm pretty sure it was cold out there and the rain didn't help."

He shook his head. "No it honestly didn't."

"Where'd you put your wet clothes?"

As he was patting his hair dry with a towel, he pointed behind him and said, "In the sink."

"Perfect."

"Why 'perfect'?" Ed gave me a curious look. I didn't give him an answer. I just put put my book down and walked into the bathroom. I went to the sink and started washing his clothes by hand.

"No, no, no," Ed said as he was putting the towel in the hamper, "you don't have to do that Dulce." He attempted to take his clothes out my hands but I kept an iron grip on them.

"But I want to. Besides, it'll dry overnight and you'll have fresh clothes to put on in the morning," I replied. After many fruitless attempts at stopping me, Ed finally gave up. "You're one stubborn girl."

I smiled. "Thank you very much." I quickly washed his clothes and hung them on the shower rails. When I walked out of the bathroom, Ed was getting ready to sleep on the couch.

"No, no, no you're not!" I yelled. He turned around with a confused look on his face. "What?" I ran to the couch and laid down on it. "What are you doing?"

"You are sleeping on the bed."

"No it's your room and you're nice enough to let me stay with you. I am perfectly fine on the couch."

"No. You haven't slept in a bed in a while have you?" I looked in his light blue eyes and raised my eyebrow.

He looked down sheepishly. "No."

"Even more reason for you to sleep on that bed." I turned my back to him and wrapped myself in a blanket. "Goodnight Ed, sweet dreams." But I didn't receive a reply. I felt him standing behind me, not moving a muscle. "No I'm going to carry you and put you on your bed." I felt his arms move toward me. "If you do that, I'm going to call out rape. I seriously won't hesitate. My family's next door by the way. Go. To. Bed." I felt him freeze and retract his hand.

"Fine," he said in a defeated tone.

"Good," I said with a smile even though he couldn't see me.

"Goodnight Dulce." I heard his body thump on the bed.

"Goodnight Ed. Sweet dreams." And with that, I dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Morning! Or Not?

The sun's rays hit me square in the face when it rose.I sat up in my "bed" disgruntled. I rubbed my eyes and let out a big yawn.

I looked over at the bed and saw Ed still sleeping with his mouth wide open. His flaming red hair was extremely messy, sticking up all over the place. His body was tangled with the sheets. He looked quite comfortable and peaceful.

Just then my brother walked into my room. "Rise and shine sister!" he yelled. He opened his mouth again but stopped when he saw Ed quickly sit up, still half asleep. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" my little brother demanded.

He didn't even give Ed or I a chance to explain. He ran to the other room screaming, "Dulce has a boy in her bed!"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Shit. I completely forgot how to explain this to my family. With the way my brother's saying it, it sounds like I brought a guy over and slept with him.

"Uhhhh so I guess I'm meeting your family now?" Ed laughed weakly. I glared at him and threw my pillow.

"This isn't funny Ed! They don't know you and they're just going to think that you're a perv when you're harmless." When I finished my sentence, my parents came into my room. When their eyes landed on Ed, they lost it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Did you do anything to my daughter?"

"Who let you in here?"

They were bombarding him with questions and looked terrified. His eyes were popping out of his head. He was clutching his pillow closely to his chest. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. It seemed as if he lost the ability to speak.

"HEY HEY HEY!" I yelled as I stood up. "Calm down you guys! Chill! Seriously."

"Who is he, what the hell is he doing here, and why is he wearing my clothes?" my dad snapped once he saw Ed stand up. He started walking towards Ed. Instinctively, I stood in front of him even though I'm not that tall. [I'm actually depressingly short.]

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, I brought him here and gave him some of your clothes because he didn't have any to sleep in. He didn't do anything."

"Why the hell did you bring him here in the first place Dulce?"

"It was raining really hard last night and he was sleeping in front of a store. I couldn't just leave him there all by himself."

My dad calmed himself down and backed up. He looked away from me and diverted his attention to Ed. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Ed said weakly.

"Dad we can all talk about this at breakfast. Get to know and see if we can help him." I turned to Ed and smiled. He smiled right back.

I felt my stomach jump when he did. Weird, I haven't felt anything like that with just anybody before...


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast and LA

After my parents stepped out of my room, I shut the door and slid down the door. _"Oh God I hope they'll behave. I hope Ed behaves himself too. I hope he doesn't turn out to be a psycho."_

"So now what?" Ed asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Let's get ready for breakfast!" I say cheerfully as I stand up.

After an hour of getting ready, Ed and I were walking downstairs to breakfast. "Hey Dulce," Ed said sadly.

"What's up?" I replied. More like what's wrong!?

"What did you mean when you said when you said 'see if we can help him'?"

"Nothing bad," I replied, "It's cause you're living on the streets and you're just a teenager."

"So what can you do to help me?" he asked nervously.

"Whatever my parents and I are able to help make your dream come true." I turned and gave him a smile. He stopped us halfway to the dining room.

"Are you serious? You'd really help me become a singer?" he asked.

"Yes. I honestly think you have a chance. I got to admit, you have an amazing voice." His ears turned as red as his hair. Ron Weasley moment. "I guess you aren't used to getting complimented on your singing," I laughed.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Your scarlet ears and now your cheeks are getting red," I giggled. Ed covered his ears in horror. I giggled again. "It's okay Ed. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Whatever let's go to breakfast," he said grumpily. Ed kept his ears covered the remainder of the walk until his ears returned to their normal cream color. When we got to the dining room, I spotted my parents at the far end of the room.

"There they are," I said. I looked over at Ed and he looked scared. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh uhhh... not-nothing. Let's go, I'm starving," he replied. I didn't think much of it. We began to walk to the table. We were greeted by my family as sat down. We ordered our food and then my dad started the conversation.

"So Ed. Why weren't you home last night?" Ed repeated his story to my family. By the time he finished, our food came and began to dig in. My mom had a look of sympathy once she heard Ed's story.

"We're sorry you've had to live that way Ed," my mother said, "Maybe we can take you in." Ed dropped his fork and looked up at my mother in surprise. "Ar-are you serious?" he asked. My mom looked at my dad and he nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah why not? You seem like a good guy. We'll be glad to help you," my dad said with a smile. "Plus we live near Los Angeles so performing over there gives you a higher chance of being discovered," I said happily. Ed looked like he was going to burst into tears of happiness. "Are you sure? I'm not getting punked am I?" I giggled at his surprise.

"No dude we're serious!" Ed threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me," he whispered in my ear. I was caught by surprise by the hug. I could feel myself getting red.

"I promise to you I'll make your dreams come true," I whispered as I shyly hugged him back.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry Potter and Eminem

Our beautiful week vacation at London was fun! Ed showed us around and took us to some breathtaking views. I never wanted to leave. _"But sadly, all good things must come to an end," _I thought as Ed and I were taking our seats in the airplane. During this trip, I didn't get to spend time with him, let alone get to know him better. I really wanted to experience this trip with my family. I'll just take advantage of us sitting together for the next 11 hours to getting to know him. After all, he is going to be living with us for God knows how long.

"Hey Ed," I said with a smile.

"Hey Dulce what's up?" He said as he returned the smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't really hang out you a lot during this trip," I said while I stuck out my bottom lip at him. I laughed.

"It's totally fine. I understand," he said smiling at me, "Maybe we can use this time to get to know each other."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Okay I'll go first," Ed said as he adjusted his body in his seat to face me, "why did you want to come to London so badly?" I put my chin in my palm and thought about my answer. "Well, to be completely honest, I thought London looked beautiful in Harry Potter so I wanted to come see it for myself and because we had a choice between coming here or going to Mexico."

"Are you serious? All because of Harry Potter?" He asked with amusement evident in his cool blue eyes.

"Hey I'd rather come here than to go to Mexico!" I defended.

"That's true. So you're a Potterhead?"

"Hell yeah I am! I grew up reading them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were my only friends in elementary school." I usually hide my love for Harry Potter from people but somehow, I felt that he wouldn't think I was weird if I fangirled. Plus I didn't want to go more into detail about my childhood.

"This is cool I'm a Potterhead too! High five!" I laughed as we high fived each other.

"Okay my turn," I said as I smirked at him, "do you like Eminem?" Ed burst into total fangirl mode.I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"YES! He is my inspiration! Do you like him? Wait. Nevermind you don't seem the type to listen to him." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes of course I listen to him." Ed looked at me as if I was a penticorn [a unicorn with five horns].

"You're joking right? Seriously, you, an innocent girl like you listens to Eminem?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. This always happens and it always pisses me off. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not so innocent and yes I do listen to Mr. Marshall Bruce Mathers." I laid back in my chair with my arms crossed. I smirked in the inside. "Prove it." I looked at him and he looked at him and he looked dead serious.

"Okay how?"

"Rap one of his songs."

"Which one?" This is going to be too easy. I've memorized every single one of his songs. They seemed like a challenge to me since I tend to stutter. Each time I learned how to rap a whole song, I stumbled less and less.

"My Name Is and Just Lose It." I rapped both songs without missing a word and didn't even bother to leave out the bad words. I'm pretty sure some of the people sitting near us didn't appreciate it but I don't care. Not my fault My Name Is and Just Lose It happen to be some of my favorite songs.

That's how we spent the rest of the plane ride. Asking each other questions and being obnoxiously loud. I think that by the time either of us fell asleep, we became the best of friends.

**Oh my God you guys have no idea how much I loved to write this chapter. We needed some bonding time between Ed and Dulce and ahhhh this just made me happy. Maybe I'm being delusional since I wrote this at like 3 in the morning. Oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward Moving In

"Here we are!" I said happily. "Our home." I tried to wake the sleeping mound that was on my shoulder. He's been sleeping the whole car ride here. I let him rest since we barely slept for two hours on the plane. But he was starting to get too heavy for me. I tried to shake him awake but he just kept on snoring. I rolled my eyes and tried to shake him awake but he just kept on snoring. I rolled my eyes and tried to wake him by tugging on his hair. Instead of waking up, he snuggled closer to me.

_"Are you serious!? You're being difficult right now." _I silently thought. My dad turned the car off and started to get out of the car. "Come on everyone! Let's get everyone out of the car and unpack."

I was still struggling with getting Ed to wake up. My mom and brothers got out and started bring everything inside the house. My dad noticed that Ed and I haven't got out and walked to my side of the car and opened the door. "Come on and help us." I pointed at Ed and said, "I can't get him to wake up he's out like a light." He raised an eyebrow at me and had a suspicious look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," he said quickly. "Just hurry up and wake him up."

"As if I haven't been trying to do that for the past 10 minutes," I mumbled under my breath as my dad walked into the house. I looked at Ed and tried to figure out a way to wake him up without being mean. I knew shaking him didn't work, that'd just make him snore louder; tugging on his hair didn't work either since that'd result in him snuggling closer into me.

As I was thinking, I stared at his face. I noticed that he had freckles covering his face, his eyes would flutter every once in a while, exposing his sky blue colored eyes. Every once in while he'd wrinkle his nose. He would pout in his sleep, which I thought was freaking adorable.

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to focus on the current situation. Which was, oh yeah, this sleeping ginger on my shoulder! I leaned over to his ear and blew in it. He started giggling. I narrowed my eyes and glared at his giggling form. _"Desperate times call for desperate measures," _I thought as I began to get out of the car.

His body fell forward and he immediately woke up. He put his arms out in front of him to try to cushion his fall. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He looked like a lost little puppy. "Dulce what the hell?" He asked. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to do something." He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

"You know you could've just shaked me awake." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"I did, and tugged on your hair and blew in your ear and you kept on sleeping."

"Sorry I guess I was really sleepy."

"It's totally fine. Just don't sleep on me or else you'll wake up falling again," I giggled. Ed got out of the car and walked to the trunk and his got his suitcase and rucksack out. "No need to be grumpy Mr. Ginger," I teased.

"Shut up and help me settle in," he pouted. I giggled as I grabbed my bag and suitcase. I closed the trunk and locked the car.

"Come on Ed," I said as I started walking towards the front door. When we walked in, we were greeted by silence. I turned to Ed and pressed my finger against my lips. I knew that my family was asleep. We tiptoed to my room. I closed the door behind us and threw my stuff to the side. "You can toss your stuff there and make yourself comfortable."

Okay I have to admit, my room is kinda girly and small. I recently painted it a dark purple and as soon as the paint dried, I plastered one side of my wall with Demi Lovato and Jonas Brothers posters and magazine clippings. The other side of my room had some girly crap that my mom wanted. My dresser was in the corner of the room with my tv on top of it. My bed was in the smack middle of my room.

"Uhh ok-okay," Ed reluctantly said as he put his rucksack and suitcase gently on the floor. He just stood there awkwardly. I sat on my bed and patted the spot next to me.

"Hey come sit next to me. Don't be so awkward ginger." His face turned pink and he began to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here alone?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah it's not like we're gonna do anything." He sat down with me a lot more calmer. "Why were you so scared to sit with me?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Because your dad scares the crap out of me and I don't want to do anything to piss him off. I don't want to get shipped back to the U.K." He looked at his hand and smiled sadly.

"Hey you won't get sent back, no matter what. Worst case scenario; you'll get kicked out, which I highly doubt will happen. Plus he won't get mad that you're in here with me since I'll be sharing my room with you." His eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"We are?"

"Uhh yeah dude we don't have an extra room. Besides this is the only room that has enough space for two people. My parents share a room, my two brothers share a room, so this is the only room left."

"You sure your parents are okay with that?"

"They are. Let loose a little. Today let's relax and have some fun. Tomorrow we have a lot to do," I said as I leaned back and kicked my shoes off. Ed did the same.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" He asked. I propped my elbow on my pillow to face him. "While everyone is resting, we're going to LA t try to book you some gigs!" I said excitedly. Ed's face lit up in excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah dude! It's summer time and that place is bopping with unnoticed artists! We need to hurry because summer's over pretty quick."

"How will we get there if everyone's going to be here and asleep?"

"There's a metro train in Riverside that can take us all the way to Los Angeles. We'll have to take a bus there first."

"Which reminds me to ask you, what city are we in?"

"Oops I guess I forgot to tell you, we live in Perris. Not like the one in France, it's spelled differently." Mine and Ed's stomach both rumbled loudly. We looked at each other and doubled over in laughter. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6 o'clock. "No shit we're hungry. We haven't eaten in seven hours!" I got up from my bed and slipped my shoes back on. "Come on let's go get some food. What are you in the mood for?" Ed put his sneakers on and scrunched his face up in thought.

"Mmm what about pizza?" A big smile crept on my face.

"Okay then let's go to Little Caesars!"

"What's that?"

"My favorite pizza place! They have hot and ready pizzas for five bucks and it's really good. Come on." I went to the dining room cabinets where I knew my parents kept money. I grabbed thirty dollars and stuffed it in my pocket. "Let's go!"

"Are we walking?" Ed asked.

"Yeah no worries though. My neighborhood's pretty safe." We walked out my front door and headed to heaven.


End file.
